


Benefits of Winter

by thisissueeverybodydies



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Don't think too hard about it, F/F, Fluff, It's just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissueeverybodydies/pseuds/thisissueeverybodydies
Summary: Following an epic snowball fight out on the quad, Lena is soaked, and everyone knows the fastest way to warm up is direct skin contact.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 154
Collections: Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2019





	Benefits of Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoppyCartinelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/gifts).



> I'm fairly sure Midvale is meant to be in California, but I'm just as sure it's never explicitly stated, so as far as this fic is concerned, Kara is from the Midwest.

Kara and Lena were nearly falling over themselves laughing heading back into the dorms. The snowball fight had been positively epic, and had included nearly all of their friends. It had been the perfect way to let off steam at the end of finals week before winter break.

Winn had pulled a whole crew out from the engineering department’s tinkerer’s club, and a few of them had even carted out a small catapult prototype, which was great fun for as long as it lasted (which wasn’t all that long), and despite being fairly easy to dodge, was generally agreed upon to be a successful first practical test run for a small side project. 

Alex had needed less convincing than Kara had expected, and she wondered if her sister was finally starting to find her social comfort zone again. The changing dynamics from high school to college had hit Alex much harder than Kara, and it had taken almost a year and a half of constant work to get Alex to even start socializing on her own at school. Kara was proud of Alex, and it was great to see her out and having fun.

Lena had managed to pull Sam out of the lab for an hour, which even Kara had to admit was a real feat of persuasion. Kara had expected it to be hard enough to get Lena to join in, and she couldn’t have been more pleased that her girlfriend not only said yes without even thinking, but put effort of her own into bringing someone else out. Kara had her suspicions that Lena might have plans to push Sam and Alex towards each other. Alex was only just out, and Sam hardly did anything other than eat, sleep and work, so Kara suspected Lena had her work cut out for her, but it certainly wasn’t out of the question. 

They’d even managed to get John to cut his office hours short and join them. Nobody expected him to be as quick and agile as he was. It was almost as if some of the snowballs passed right through him. 

In all of this action however, it became quite clear that while Kara could quite easily hold her own in a snowball fight, Lena was decidedly less skilled at dodging and knowing when to hide. And so they were nearly falling over themselves laughing as they headed back to Kara’s room, at least until the cold and the wet finally sunk in and Lena’s laughter shifted to shivering. 

  
“Lena, oh my gosh you’re freezing!” Kara put a hand on Lena’s cheek as her teeth started chattering. “And your jacket is soaking wet!” She shook her head. “I know it’s gorgeous Lena, but this jacket is really just useless if it gets any kind of wet.”

“W-well we c-c-can’t all be immune to the c-c-cold,” replied Lena, reaching out and tugging at Kara’s half-open jacket.”

“Lena I promise you I’m not immune, I just somehow have better gear than you do.” She smiled a little. “You city folks are all the same, you think you know what winter is.” Grinning at Lena, she started navigating them back towards her room. 

“I know perfectly well what winter is, thank you very much,” replied Lena in mock outrage. “It’s the time of year best spent indoors. It’s not my fault that the university with one of the best physics programs in the nation gets as cold as the seventh circle of hell.”

She pulled Lena along with her to her room, and shut the door behind them. Her roommate had already left for winter break, and immediately as the door closed Kara started helping Lena out of her jacket. 

“Come on Lena, we have to get you out of these clothes.” She hung up Lena’s jacket on the back of her door, and practically jumped out of her skin, yelping as Lena huddled up behind her, slipping her frigid hands up under Kara’s jacket and shirt.

“G-get me out of these c-clothes, huh,” Lena attempted playfulness, but her chattering teeth undermined her efforts significantly. Kara laughed out loud.

“Lena, I don’t know what you think you’re going to be doing with these icicle fingers, but all that’s happening right now is warming them up.” She gently took Lena’s wrists and extricated the frigid digits from her bare skin. Lena pouted a little, but didn’t resist. 

“Am I going to be the only one getting out of my clothes too?” She gave Kara her best puppy dog eyes, and Kara laughed again.

“No, Lena, we both know you’ll warm up faster if we have skin-to-skin contact.” She leaned in and kissed Lena, who was already grinning again. “But don’t you go getting any ideas until those hands warm up.” Kara kissed Lena’s nose, and reached down to start peeling Lena’s drenched clothes off. Lena mostly cooperated, only making one or two more silly seduction attempts to get smiles from Kara, and after a bit of toweling off, they were soon cuddled up on Kara’s bed, wrapped up together in her heaviest comforter, Lena’s clothes diligently hung up to dry. 

As they settled in, Kara brushed her lips affectionately over Lena’s still wind-burnt cheek. “Starting to warm up?” She took Lena’s hands and started rubbing them gently, and smiled as Lena’s fingers curled around her own.

“Mmm, yes.” Lena shifted, and for half a moment, Kara wondered if Lena was about to straddle her and try again, but instead Lena nuzzled Kara’s jawline and cuddled up into her, burying her face into Kara’s neck just below her jaw. 

“This is my favorite part of winter,” whispered Kara into Lena’s ear. “Cuddles under blankets after you freeze your rear end off outside.”

“This kind of winter is just ridiculous,” Lena muttered into Kara’s neck. “It’s a good thing I have you to keep me warm. Don’t know if I would’ve lasted here otherwise.”

“Come for the science, stay for the Midwestern girl, huh?” 

“Something like that.”


End file.
